


The Tragic Life (and Death) of Basner The Parakeet

by shelovestoship



Series: A Slow But Definite Progress [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, RIP Basner, almost humor?, but it's not depressing, sorry Basner, the bird is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: “Basner, was an amazing parakeet, who um,” Riley tried to come up with something as Desi and Mac watched. “Who flew a lot-”“He had his wings clipped,” Desi said.The parakeet funeral fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, dysfunctional Mac/Desi
Series: A Slow But Definite Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Tragic Life (and Death) of Basner The Parakeet

**Author's Note:**

> Because what happened to Basner? This is the only way I can explain him not getting at least 10 minutes of screen time each episode after Desi and Mac got together and moved in together (again)...
> 
> (also, not trying to make fun, it's horrible when pets die, but clearly no one really cared all that much about poor Basner because he was only mentioned that one time).
> 
> (also nr. 2 - I adore Desi, I just don't like the Mac/Desi dynamic and even if we don't get MacRiley in season 5, I hope they go back to being friends instead of whatever they've been trying to be this past season, because their relationship clearly isn't working/healthy.)

Riley wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry at the expressions on Desi and Mac’s faces when they returned to find a very dead bird in its cage after a mission.

“I fed him,” Desi said defensively. “Look.”

She pointed to the bowl which still held seeds.

“I don’t think he starved to death,” Mac said, leaning closer to the cage, studying the dead bird at the bottom of it. “Poor Basner.”

“Maybe he was just old?” Riley offered, trying to be helpful. “How long do parakeets live anyways?“

“Up to 20 years,” Mac said. “But most only 10. They did say he was old when we adopted him.”

“I told you the parrot was a better choice,” Desi said. “Still, we should have a funeral.”

“A bird funeral?” Riley said, skeptical, but Mac nodded.

* * *

Which was how Riley found herself an hour later, standing at the edge of a park, where they’d just put a small box into a freshly dug hole.

“Basner, was an amazing parakeet, who um,” Riley tried to come up with something as Desi and Mac watched. “Who flew a lot-”

“He had his wings clipped,” Desi said, stiffly. “Before we adopted him.”

“Right,” Riley said, not sure how to continue. Why was it even her job to give the memorial for Mac and Desi’s dead bird?

“We should have been there for you more,” Desi said after a bit of silence. “It wasn’t fair to you and we’re sorry.”

“Really Desi? Do you think now is the time for-” Mac began.

“I didn’t say anything-”

“How about I give you guys a moment alone,” Riley said, quickly moving away to give them their privacy. 

She put headphones on and watched them argue from a park bench. Mac seemed tired. Desi seemed resigned. Yet they were still fighting. It was enough to make Riely wish a terrorist would show up and try to kill them, because that meant they’d kiss and make up. Literally.

That poor little bird had never stood a chance at a normal, happy home life, had he?


End file.
